Exaggeration
by fangirl94
Summary: Sometimes in life people exaggerate. Like "Oh, my God! He ate that whole cake in one bite!" or "Seriously, Dude, that spider was so big, it could have killed me." To say that Kurt felt like he was dieing would not be an exaggeration. Klaine, Bro!Furt


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I want to. No, but seriously, Ryan Murphy, I'm available whenever. You can like...Call me now if you want._**

**_AN: This has been going around in my head for weeks, I've had serious plot bunnies, man. I know I should be focusing on my BIOTA fic, (The next chapter of Consequences is in the works, guys!) but I needed to get this out before I went insane. Enjoy!__  
_**

* * *

Sometimes in life people exaggerate. Like "Oh, my God! He ate that whole cake in one bite!" or "Seriously, Dude, that spider was so big, it could have killed me." It's a natural thing to do for humans.

To say that Kurt Hummel felt like he was dieing would_ not _be an exaggeration. It would be the _understatement of the century_. The young countertenor groaned and the sound was Scratchy as it ripped it's way out of his raw throat. He was so hot even though he was unconsciously shivering, the navy blue comforter felt like it weighed a hundred pounds on his congested chest.

Damn, that Noah Puckerman for thinking a water balloon fight at night would be a good idea. Sure, it was July and the nights were warm, but running around Lima soaking wet and trying to catch the boys who had thrown balloons at you wasn't the healthiest thing to do at anytime. Long story short, He got sick. And he has a Marc Jacobs shirt drying out by the heater as we speak. He was glad it was summer because there was no way he was going to school like this. The teen had been boarding at Dalton Academy for almost a year now. Asglad as he was to be home and with his family, he had to say his house felt almost quiet compared to the craziness that goes on daily at Dalton. Even though he had to focus to keep his grades up, survive with his roommate's mess and practice for the Warblers, Wes and David always made sure that Kurt and Blaine would find time to relax and go nuts.

Blaine.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in almost three weeks. He missed his...boyfriend. Kurt still wasn't used to that term even though they had been dating for about two months now. It still seemed surreal. Ever since the beginning of summer holiday they had texted and called each other every night, but it wasn't quite the same as seeing each other face to face.

For the first time, Kurt was kind of glad Blaine Wasn't there. He knew his eyes were probably puffy and his nose all red and..._Ick_. Even though the one thing he want most at the moment was to have Blaine hold him, he would settle for not scarring him heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but ignored them.

"Kurt! Wake up! Mom went shopping and left us some lunch money for pizza. It's only 9:30, but...I'm hungry." Kurt tried to growl, but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

"Whoa, dude. You okay? You look..." Kurt pulled his blanket down just enough to glare at Finn, daring him to finish that sentence. "Uhh, are you sick or something? I better call Burt."

The lump on the bed rolled his eyes. "You don't have to bother dad at work, Finn. I'm fine." But the boy was already up the stairs, going for the phone. The countertenor listened to the mumbled voice upstairs mumbling words he couldn't understand nor focus on. He felt himself drifting back to sleep until Finn was shaking his shoulder again.

"Burt thought I should ask mom's opinion so I called her, she wants to know your symptoms." Sighing Kurt described his ailments and Finn repeated them to Carole.

"He's got a sore throat, a fever, body aches, headache, he's coughing a lot and he says it feels like someone took an eggbeater to his stomach. Oh! And he sounds like hell. Kinda like if Phyllis Diller and Gilbert Godfrey had a kid. Who smoked a lot." Kurt would have cussed him out, but a coughing fit overtook him. A weak glare was the best he could do. A string of "Mmhmm"s and "yeahs" were heard before an abrupt "Got it. You too. Bye." ended the call.

"She said to rest and not to push yourself. She thinks you have the flu." The lump on the bed groaned. "I'll be right back, I think we have some medicine in the kitchen."

"I'll be here." Kurt croaked out sarcastically. Finn was back in a few minutes, his arms full of things.

"Here's some liquid Tylenol, it has dosage on the back I think, and some water. I also got a few of Rachel's Vogue she left over here the other day if you want to read them. Also, when I was talking to Burt he said that the only thing that used to make you feel better when you were sick as a kid were Disney movies so I brought a few from the living room. Which one do you want first?" Kurt was silent for a few moments, the shock still setting in. Finn could be clueless most of the time, but he really cared and would always come through for you. Kurt smiled a little at him.

"It doesn't matter. You pick for me. Thanks for this, Finn." Finn smiled his goofy grin and went to pop a DVD into the player on the other side of the room.

Kurt had taken his medicine and was now situated comfortably on the couch. It had been tricky and kind of painful, but he had successfully made the journey to in front of the TV with Finn's help. He was glad the couch was wide so he could spread out.

Kurt watched Mulan silently, trying to keep his mind off how badly his body ached. He covered his head in his comforter when he heard the creaking of the stairs again. Finn had been up and down about a hundred times asking him if he was alright or if he needed anything. As adorable as that was and even though Kurt was thankful that he cared...it was getting kind of annoying.

"I'm fine, Finn. You don't have to keep checking in on me every five minutes." He croaked out, coughing half way felt the cushions dip beside his and there was a small weight (a hand?) on his side, stroking and rubbing small circles.

Finn was nice and all, but he had never been _this_ affectionate before...

"...Uh, Finn?" A breathy chuckle sounded in reply.

"Finn's upstairs talking to Rachel. How are you feeling?"

Damn. He knew that voice anywhere. That voice both filled his stomach with happy butterflies and terrified him at the same time.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" another chuckle and the sound make his stomach do little flips. Which was an interesting feeling on a count of his stomach was also trying _**to kill him at the same time.**_

"Finn called me. He said you were sick. So I got in my car and here I am." The senior Warbler tried to pull the blanket from Kurt's face, but the boy just buried deeper into them. "Exactly! I'm sick and I look like crap. You don't need to see me like this!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurt. I'm sure you look fine." Kurt tried to reply, but another fit of coughing took over his body and he released his hold on the covers. Blaine gently pulled them back and held on to the younger boys shoulders until the coughs slowed. Kurt still kept his head down, embarrassed that he was here in front of Blaine with his hair a mess and his face all blotchy.

"Kurt, will you look at me?" He shook his head.

"Please?"...Damn, that boy and his ability to turn Kurt into pudding. He looked up slowly into the eyes of his boyfriend. Blaine smiled slowly and kissed his forehead.

"Still as beautiful as always. I can't believe you'd think I would tell you any different." Kurt sighed and snuggled into him. Blaine situated them so that Kurt could lay down with his upper half still supported by the older Warbler. "I DO look like crap. But thank you." The last part was whispered. Kurt was already falling back asleep and the gentle humming in his ear was helping him drift faster.

When Kurt woke again it was not in the same pleasant way as when he fell asleep. He found himself in his bed, the blankets pulled up and tucked in around him. The room was quiet except for the soft music on the TV and the sounds of Blaine and Finn murmuring to each other. But it wasn't the talking that had woken him up, rather the sickening way his stomach churned and flipped in an altogether different way than it did earlier. Despite his sore muscles, Kurt shot up and bolted past the two figures on the couch in a mad dash to the bathroom. He barely had enough time to open the door before his stomach constricted and emptied it's contents into the toilet. It felt like someone was repeatedly trying to pull his organs out through his back. Within seconds he felt hands on his shoulders, holding him steady and reaching up to brush stray hairs out of his face. Kurt only saw the outline of the kneeling person beside him out of the corner of his eye, he was still heaving and gagging and gasping for breath. Blaine only let go of Kurt for a second to dampen the rag Finn had handed him before he was back, offering the cloth. Kurt pulled back and took it, his face pale and eyes wide. He kept choking out apologies with every ragged breath.

"Sorry...sorry." He shakily tried to stand up and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist to steady him, one hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. "What are you apologizing for? It's okay. It's not your fault." Blaine walked him over to the sink so he could rinse the rag out and wash his face. Kurt looked up in the mirror to see Finn in the doorway, standing awkwardly where he had been for most of the time, having no idea what he should do. Kurt gave him a smile reassuring smile. Finn excused himself to go get more medicine when Blaine had started to gently pat and dab the rag on Kurt's face, wiping away the sweat gathering on his forehead.

With teeth brushed and faces cleaned, Kurt was back on the couch cuddled up to Blaine and giggling every time the older boy would quote one of Sebastian's lines dramatically. (Teenagers! You give dem an inch, dey swim all ovah you!")

Kurt sighed, listening to Blaine hum "Kiss the girl" in his perfect way and later giggling while trying to swat him away when Blaine dived in for a kiss himself. "No! I'm sick you idiot!" Occasionally Finn would walk in and laugh, or fake a gag, at them and then dodge pillows thrown at him as a result. When they had calmed down, Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's chest. Sleep slowly started to take over him. His thoughts were incoherent and all other noises except for Blaine's voice softly singing "Part of your world" bled together and faded away.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For coming..."

"Anytime, love. I promise."

And those were the last words Kurt heard. Later that week when talking to Mercedes, he wasn't exaggerating when he said that it was the best sick day he's ever had.

* * *

**_AN: Short and sweet. There. My attempt at fluff for the time being. Did it suck or..?_**

**_Kurt's sickness is loosly based off me a couple months ago. I've found that I _**_hate** having people with me when I throw up. It's embaressing and gross so I usually end up freaking out and apoligizing afterward. The people just look at me like "The fuck? **_I'm _**not the one who just ralphed so quit saying sorry." lol I guess it's just me.**_

_**Also, Thanks to a RP I'm in I now have the sudden want for Jesse St James/Karofsky to happen. I have no idea why, I just need it...And there are no fics for that. If someone could work on that for me that would be great. I will love you forever and ever. Kthanks.**_

_**I'll stop now. Please review! Love and Klainebows  
**_


End file.
